Raining Blood and Tears
by DarkBlueMahogany
Summary: Okay, I made troll's ancestors to be their lusii, I don't know their slang so you will have stupid stuff like 'dog' and 'bark beast' next to each other, story is set in some weird half ancient half ultra modern time, there will be GamKar, JohnKar, Erisol, GamTav (pale), Erisol, you can see in a title it's a happy story, rated M for high moral (as if) oh and there will be EqAra.
1. Chapter 1

_The Gemini was so attractive. He circled around Eridan a bit, tossing his shirt in the process. He approached the highblood slowly, disposing of his belt in the process. He put his hand's on Ampora's bare shoulders and leaned in, whispering in his ear. _

"_I really like you Eridan" He put his hand on violetblood's crotch, somehow removing every layer of clothing that was between lowblood's hand and Eridan bulge. Eridan went forward into the touch, letting Gemini slowly stroke his bulge. He kissed him open mouthed, and the other responded willingly, licking his lips. Their tongues danced together, bringing pleasure to both of them. Eridan smiled against yellow's lips and felt him return the grin. Then they were at the bed, Gemini entered Eridan's nook carefully. _

"_Mmm, please..." Eridan found it a bit hard to breathe and it was hard for him to make out hole words. Lower caste leaden down, grinning. _

"_Pleathe what? I can't give it to you if I don't know what it ith..." He was still going in that agonizing slow way that made Eridan moan.  
_

„_F-faster, please...!" Gemini laughed and placed a wet kiss upon his mouth before giving him what he desired to. He moved one hand to stroke Eridan's bulge that was coiled in purple slime. But something was wrong. He was gripping... too hard..._

Eridan let out a pained gasp as he woke up. He was still aroused from his dream, but why did he still had something messing with him. He opened his eyes to see better in the darkness of his room. There was his lusus, with his hands down Eridan's groin. He used his left one to grope on Eridan's bulge and the other to tease his nook. Eridan though for a moment that he is still dreaming, only now he was having a nightmare.

"Dualscar get off me!" he screamed, backing away from the touch. Where was his sleeping shirt, where was his _underwear_? Oh yeah. He decided to sleep naked that night, out of all the nights it had to be that one.

"Since when do you talk to me that way, you piece of shit?! It's the honor for you to have me at least a bit interested in you, you cum-hungry slut" Orphaner had no problem with reaching and grabbing Eridan by the neck, holding him in place and hurting his gills. Eridan couldn't speak nor yell. It seemed that Dualscar wanted to do the talking.

"You think I can't see your bulge here, huh? Your disgusting, wet, throbbing bulge, huh? I see you nook, too, you little whore, you have a puddle going down there, so don't you fucking lie to me." He leaned down and growled in Eridan's face.

"You want me to fuck you, you want it!" Eridan tried to scream denial, to beg for mercy, to break free. But he couldn't. As Dualscar took him yet again, he realized it was true. He was weak. Orphaner was strong.

He was no match for him.

He couldn't stop tears of humiliation when he felt glimpse of pleasure.

Dualscar laughed and went faster.

Eridan cried.

He was a bucked for a man above him.

He was no prince.

He was not royalty.

He was disgrace.

Blood color didn't matter.

Because no matter what color, he bled just the same as any troll.

But he knew that some other troll would be able to fight back.

He could be a mutant and pain that comes with it wouldn't be enough to punish him for his pathetic state.

He was nothing but dirt.

* * *

Eridan trembled on a bed, shaking in after math of what just happened. Dualscar got dressed as if it was nothing but a big joke, something to tell his buddies about while they laugh and drink whiskey. It probably was just that, to him at least. To Eridan, it was a nightmare. he almost puked when he remembered his sole moan when Dualscar's bulge moved across his G-muscle. He was sick, and gross, and he fuckin' let that monster rape him... He didn't notice when Orphaner turned around, now fully dressed, but he did notice when Dualscar came and took him by the chin.

"You know I didn't rape you, right? You, my dear, are a slut. You wanted it, you liked it." Eridan was doing his best not to vomit.

"Why do you look so surprised? Everybody knows you are willing to will buckets with anyone."

"T-That's not true! I am not a whore!"

"Oh, you are not? And why were you sleeping naked then? Huh? You _invited_ me. And what was that, the thing I saw when I came? Your wet nook? Admit it to yourself Eri, you are a whore."

_Flashback_

_Earlier that night, Eridan woke up with a gasp, covered in sweat. Again he had that dream. He was having it almost every evening for more ten years. It was not so much of a dream as it was more like a memory. When he was six years old, Dualscar took him to the local jail. There were only lowbloods there, in small cells with no food and for water they had a moist on the blood-stained walls to lick. Dualscar watched it as if he was in amusement park. He went to the main guard and ordered him two olive-bloods, but 'one should be a bit smaller, for my wriggler here ain't like me yet'. Eridan remembered it clearly, Orphaner ordering lowbloods like snacks. In a few minutes to girls were brought. Dualscar took them home, and Eridan thought they he adopted them. He wasn't very good at using his think pan back then. When they got to sea-dwellers' hive, Dualscar raised his fist and hit the older girl right in the face. Younger one, she was maybe four years old, tried to help her, but she was tied and weak. Eridan just stared in shock. Meulin, that was the name her sister cried, (they couldn't be anything less than sisters, they were too similar) and Eridan's lusus stomped his foot on her head, breaking her skull, spilling her think-pan and and killing her. He smiled, took smaller girl by the collar and threw her before Eridan's feet. _

_"Repeat" he said, simply and cheerfully. Eridan gulped. _

_"It's a grub" he managed weakly. Dualscar frowne. _

_"No, it's a lowblood. Kill it!" _

_Eridan was tra__ined to do whatever Dualscar told him. He raised his foot for an inch, and put it back down. _

_"I cannot." _

_"You are not an Ampora if you can't cull a lower caste with glee. Do it!" snarled Dualscar. Eridan knew that he would fogive him, though, he he listened to him. _

_"No."_

_That was what changed his entire relationship with his lusus. He was harsh and slightly abusive earlier, but since then he started really abusing him, mentally, physically and sexually. That even also cursed him with constant nightmares. But in those nightmares, he was the one stomping on poor girl's head, over over again, reducing it to pulp, bathing in her blood. _

_So when he woke up, he was hot, uncomfortable and thirsty. He went to the bathroom and drank water till he couldn't drink a drop more, and he splashed some of it on his neck gills. As he went back to his bed he threw of his sleeping shirt and briefs and went to bed naked. Honestly, if he could, he would have taken his skin off, too. He laid there for at least an hour, but sleep wouldn't come to him. He tried to think of something nice. Anything. Guns, bullets, victories. Nothing seemed nice though those were the only things he knew of. Then it hit him. The yellowblood he saw earlier that week. Eridan was taking a walk through the forest and suddenly he found himself hanging up-side-down. It was weird, cause there weren't any ropes or other signs of a trap. Then he noticed a tall, almost skinny figure hiding in the shadows. It had four horns; that was new. _

_"Hey, you!" he called in the shadows "Put me dowwn wwill ya?"  
_

_For a moment he thought that the mystery troll won't reply, but then he snickered. _

_"He he, fine thtuter you got there, mithter high-blood!" Smug looking troll walked to him. Once he was before Eridan, violet-blood could see him properly. He had messy hair, pitch-black of course, (as far as Eridan knew, he was the only freak with any sort of color in his hair) and one eye was deep blue and other was piercing electric red. If the tint of yellow on his grey cheeks had to say anything about it, guy was pretty low on the hemospectrum. That didn't stop him from looking very pleased with himself; he looked more confident in that one minute than Eridan had felt his entire life.  
_

_Per usual, Eridan said the first dum thing that fell on his mind. _

_"Hey, it's a sign that I spend a lot of time in wwater. Wwhat is your lisp sign of? A split tongue?" Lowblood swung his head back and laughed so hard he actually snorted. _

_"You got that right fin-dick!" he says and sticks his tongue at Eridan: it actually is split. Eridan's lips form semi-smile as well but, he was still hanging. though he figured that yellowblood was holding him with that electronic power some yellows tend to have.  
_

_"Uh, okay, could you put me dowwn noww? Floatin' around really isn't my style"_

_"Well it thould be. It would be better than your hipthter wannabe thtyle."_

_"Rude."_

_"Whatever. Why thould I put you down? You are a thea-dweller, you will probably try to cull me. Not that you would win but maybe I thould jutht kill you now and thave mythelf the trouble" Eridan's blood went cold. _

_"Wwhat? I wwould totally wwin! But, oh shit, it's not like I plan on killing you okay?"_

_"And you would thay thomething elthe if that wath your plan?"_

_"No! I mean, yes! Damn it! You could at least givve me a chance to fight back!" Peasantblood cocked his eyebrow. _

_''Might ath well, huh?" with a snap of his fingers, lower-class troll withdrew the hold he had on Eridan. Eridan fell gracelessly to the ground, but luckily he wasn't very high. He picked up his non-hipster glasses, thank you very much, and looked curiously at the other boy. _

_"Do you really need to snap you fingers? Is it like, a spell or something?"_

_"Nah, I do it jutht for thow. Wait, you theriouthly don't want to fight?"_

_Eridan scratched his neck. _

_"I really don't wwant to kill you, okay?" Those cute, ugh, unique eyes blinked few times. _

_"You know, we could fight, like duel. With no killing, jutht mething around." Eridan looked at him, confused  
_

_"Wwhy? Wwhat's the point?"_

_"No point man. Jutht playing. That'th what men do. It'th jutht fun."_

_Eridan agreed almost too eagerly. They ended up showing each other various moves, though it was more Eridan teaching, since he had an official military education. But the yellowblood helped him in other way: for the first time in his life, Eridan was able to practice his fighting without a fear that he would end up with brain concussion. After a few hours though they had to part. And Eridan was very disappointed when he realized that he didn't think to try and arrange another meeting, and that he didn't even asked for his name. _

_And of course, when he fell asleep thinking about the only person that was ever half-decent to him, his hormones, that were suppressed his hole life (he didn't even masturbate ever, since his lusus's activities made it gross for him) had to kick in. _

_End Flashback_

But how could he explain that to Dualscar? He couldn't tell him about the nightmares, and if he even suggested that he might have been relatively nice to a lowblood again, his lusus might kill him for real. So he kept quiet.

"Oh don't be ashamed, you can't help that you are a dirty slut with no moral standards at all. Just don't yell at your superior like that and you won't severely punished for being such a disgrace to my name" Dualscar cooed mockingly before kissing Eridan goodbye and finally leaving him alone.

For that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Psii knew that Condense was a trouble. He knew that he should have stayed away. Signless told him to. They fought over it. And he knew that his friend was right, to some point. But the way that her eyes shined, the inviting smell of her hair, her royal pride, it all made him craving for her. And when she talked… that smooth, silky voice was his siren song.

"Honey, are you coming?" Ah, speak of the devil. Psii opened the door of her bed chamber, slowly walking to the bed, where she laid upon the fuchsia covers, clad only in black lace lingerie. He knelt before her, took her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly. She stroked his face with her other palm, cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch. She took him by the chin and brought his chapped lips to her soft ones. What began as a tender gentleness quickly upgraded to a burning act of passion that lasted long into the night. Next morning yellowblood woke up with his lover in his arms and ache in his heart. He adored her, loved her. But did she love him? She had to. If she didn't, he was going to lose it. He shifted her in his arms, making the position more comfortable for her. He reached out and grabbed his phone, sending Sollux a message asking if he and his brother needed anything. Reply had only one word, no. Psii sighed. He hated his son being mad at him, mainly because Sollux used to listen and respect him. Having his own infant disappointed in him hurt. Badly. But he was caught in a cycle and no matter how desperately he tried, he couldn't get out. He wanted his sons to love him again, but they refused to do so as long as he continued to see the Condense. His best friend wasn't as cold as them, but he had new, reserved way of talking to Psii. As if he just waited for a catastrophe to happen. And his precious sea-dweller… With her, he didn't know, he simply didn't know. It was killing him from inside.

_Flashback_

"_Sollux, you're too close to TV!" Youngest Captor ignored him. _

"_Sollux did you hear what I just said?!" Psii wasn't prepared for the yelling that went lose after that. _

"_Yeah I heard you, tho what?! You're too clothe to Condenthe and do you hear me complaining?!"_

"_I'm sorry?! Did you forget your place?! I'm the father here!"_

"_Then ACT like a father! Damn it!" Sollux screamed back and ran up the stairs. Psii winced at the sound of door slamming. He thought of yelling something back, but decided against it. When he walked up to Sollux's room and knocked he got no answer. _

"_Sollux? Come on, kid. Open up." It wasn't as if Psii wouldn't be able to come in if he really wanted to, but busting the door of his son's room with psionic force wouldn't be the best way to make amends with said grub. He stood there for another ten minutes, but Sollux didn't change his mind.  
_

_He walked back to protein-block, where he found Signless sitting on his usual chair. He wasn't surprised to see him. after all, everyone in the street knew that their houses were often treated as one. _

_"Sup?" Psii asked as he poured himself some scotch. Candyblood already had his own filled glass. _

_"What's with Sollux?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"... Why do you lie to me, Psii?"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"It is because of the Condense, isn't it?" _

_Psii was starting to get mad. _

_"And what if it is?!"_

_Signess didn't reply. _

_"No, really, what if it is, huh? Cause if you are about to pull some shit on me I ain't taking it, you got it?! I am already getting same crap from the kids, and I am not going stand that from you, too!" Psii turned on the heels and went out of the house, slamming the door shut. Why couldn't he understand? It wasn't that he didn't want to get free from Condi's hold, he wasn't able to do so! She held his heart in her palm, and if he went away from her, she would crush it in a fist._

_End Flashback_

That happened several weeks ago and although neither Carter or his children were openly mad at him, he knew that they didn't forgive him yet. They would forgive him the moment he left the Condense. Despite knowing that, he didn't do it. He was determent to try and have everything, friendship, kids and her. Technically, he had that. But that was it, a word on the paper. Because, although none of them truly left his side, Condi could easily fly away anytime she liked, and when it came to Signless and the kids, he felt as if he had lost them in some way. Lost their trust. That left him feeling like something was going to crumble. And it seemed very likely to be his soul.

"Well good morning, honey-bee." He looked down to Condense. Her stunning fuchsia eyes were open now, already shining.

"Good morning, dear" he replied, puling her in a soft kiss "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled

"Why yes, I don't feel sleepy at all." She shifted a bit to have him pinned under her. He didn't object when her tongue ravaged his mouth. He could feel himself getting aroused again. He leaned forward and put his hand on the clasp of her bra, silently asking for permission. She nodded in approval and tiny thing was on the floor, followed by her panties and his shirt. Soon his boxers were the only clothing left. But those didn't stay very long either.

* * *

With the Psii soundly asleep in her bed, Her Imperious Condescension flipped the pages on the daily report of the condition of her favorite ship. With a frown, she wondered. _Could it be any faster?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_Eridan ran through the city through rain. Of course he had perfectly good running-paths back home, but Dualscar always said that you needed to be able to run through the obstacles. And people everywhere, moving in every way and direction, were one hell of an obstacle. _

"_Hey, sea-dweller!" Eridan is so surprised that he stops instantly. No one had ever called out to him. In fact… Oh, sweet Lord. He had never talked to another person beside Dualscar. He looked around nervously, trying to see who was calling him. _

"_Over here!" Eridan turned his head to the right. On the other side of the street, in front of the "St. Vladimir" High School, is a group of youths, both trolls and humans. The one that spoke was human, obviously at the top of their rating scale, since his skin was white as alabaster and his hair is snow-white. He wore pair of aviator shades._

"_Yes?" Eridan cursed himself for being so eloquent, but it's not as if he had much practice at conversation. Or any at all. _

"_What's your name?" albino asked. Eridan frowned. _

"_I am not saying it to a stranger"_

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" Eridan felt he would lose his temper soon. _

"_No, and in fact…" he was cut of by a lovely soprano speaking up. A female troll with long horns and thick, long hair that went all the way down her back walked forward and stretched her hand. _

"_Hey, hey, don't get angry at our Dave, little guppy!" she was two inches shorter than Eridan "You are good guy, you don't talk to strangers. Let's not be strangers. I'm Feferi __Peixes__!" Eridan's jaw dropped. She was so… nice. As if in trance, he shook her hand, and then almost died in embarrassment as his teeth clacked when she closed his mouth. _

"_I'm Eridan... ugh, Ampora? Eridan Ampora. __Yes. That's ma' name." Some people in the group giggled, but thankfully Feferi acted as if she didn't see his utter social clumsiness. _

"_That's such a cool name! Eridan, we were wondering, in which school do you go? We've been seeing you running here every day for the past year!"_

"_Uh, I'm home-schooled."_

"_Reely?! What's that like?" _

_It wasn't always nice, since sometimes Orphaner would force him to study for twelve hours and if he got something wrong he would be denied water for a day or two, but she didn't have to know that. _

"_It's actually pretty nice. Though…"_

"_Though what?"_

"_Wwell, I am kind of curious about school. Wwhat do you guys do there?" There. It's a whole sentence, even somewhat intelligent. _

_Feferi opened her mouth to reply but short, mutant troll with total mess of black cut her off.  
"Hey you fuckasses, if you haven't noticed, sky is pissing ice-cold water on us, that will soon soak our rags and get our bones shivering in freezing and extremely uncomfortable feeling of damn clothing pressing to our cold, by then fish-like meat, no offence Feferi, so can we just get moving? "Apple" is just five meters away, so let get our asses there!"_

_Eridan stood as they walked away with the grumpy troll. Well. That was short. But then mutant turned around and stomped right back to the taller male. _

"_And what the fuck are you waiting, Ampora?" he took Eridan by the sleeve and literally pushed him in the tavern._

_End Flashback_

"You want… what?!" Eridan flinched at his lusus' tone.

"I wwas just wwonderin' wwhat the school wwas like, so I taught you could enroll me, if there isn't anythin' wwrong wwith it?" Dualscar slammed his fist on the table.

"Anything wrong?! Everything is wrong! Wait, how did you even get such an idea?" He walked to Eridan and took him by a horn.

"It couldn't be your idea, I didn't raise you that way. What did you do Eridan?!"

"N-Nothin', I'm sorry! I wwon't evver again! I'm sorry!" Cod, he was terrible liar. If he didn't do anything, why was he apologizing? Dualscar figured it out too, since he threw Eridan at the nearest wall with manic growl before pacing to him and raising him to his feet by his hair.

"Who. Did. You. Talk to?!"

"N-No one!"

_Smack_

Eridan fell to the floor, spitting blood and holding his bruising cheek. Dualscar firmly placed his foot on his neck.

"Tell."

"I-It was only today I promise, I was running and they called me, they were both trolls and humans, and we talked, and…"

"What. Were. The colors of their blood."

"Uh, Kar is candy, Tav is brown, Vris is…"

"You held conversation with the commoners? That filth?!" Dualscar kicked him in the ribs "It was raining al day. I doubt you were just standing in front of a school gate." Dualscar knew that Eridan ran past the local school, but he never thought that something like _this_ would happen.

"W-w-w-w-w-wwe wwent to the "Apple"! It was supposed to be only half an hour I'm sorry I just got caught up wwith Fef I asked her what the school wwas like and…"

"Wait. Fef? As in Feferi Peixes?"

"Y-Yes?" Dualscar laughed. He moved his foot from Eridan's ribs and laughed some more. Younger sea-dweller dared to look at his face. He didn't look mad. He didn't look angry at all. He knelt down to Eridan and took him in his arms, holding him safely. Eridan started to tremble in fear, because he wasn't used to such gentleness, and things he doesn't know are things that scare him. Dualscar took him to his bed-chamber and placed him gently to the bed. He left Eridan for a moment before he retuned with damp towel and band-aids. Younger sea-dweller was confused, Dualscar never helped him with his injuries. But now he treated Eridan's wounds, carefully, the way lusus was supposed to. When he was done he started massaging his back. He placed a quick kiss on his neck.

"You are brilliant, my dear."

"Huh?" Dualscar kissed the top of his scalp.

"Just you make friends with her. I will enroll you, my dear. You will go to school. Just you make friends with her, and the rest will get on it's place when needed. That sounds okay to you?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good, good." Dualscar turned him around so he was now sitting on his lap. He took him by the chin and locked their eyes together.

"Do you love your lusus, Eridan?"

"Of course!" he wasn't lying; how could he not love his lusus? He was the only thing constant in his life and although Eridan sometimes felt like ripping his head off, he still loved him. The fact that Orphaner didn't love him back was just another thing to hurt.

"Well I love you too, little one. Would you care to do me a favor? I really do want you…" Eridan went tense. No, no, no, no. Please don't. He hated sex. It was a bunch of pain and humiliation and it was wrong…

"But only if you want it…" said Dualscar in his ear "No? Too bad… I really do want you, but alright, I guess you can go to your bed-chamber then?"

Eridan's eyes turned watery. He really didn't want sex, but the thought of his lusus never being this nice again was even worse. He tugged at Dualscar's sleeve.  
"N-no, I-I wwant it."

"Oh, very well then" Dualscar cooed, obviously satisfied. He kissed Eridan. Then he kissed him some more. Eridan felt warmth in his chest. That kiss wasn't violent, and there wasn't any pain. No biting. Slowly he found himself kissing back, Dualscar's palms cupping his cheeks and him clutching to his shirt, mad blush on his face. After a while, Dualscar placed one hand on Eridan's crotch. Not brushing on it or anything, he just placed it there. Lad moaned a bit. This was new: Orphaner giving him time to adjust. Almost without thinking, he bucked into the touch.

"You like?"

"I… I guess? Yes?"

"Very well, then" Dualscar smiled and slowly took Eridan's shirt of, not missing to touch his grub-scars. Then he took Eridan's pants and briefs of, leaving him naked. Boy started to shiver in cold, as he never really got dried of after he came home from the rain.

"You're cold? Don't worry, I'll take care of that" Dualscar murmured in his hair, and started to brush his thumb across the lips of Eridan's nook.

"Mmm…" Youth covered his mouth with his hand, but Orphaner gently tucked it away.

"It's okay, my dear… Just relax." Eridan took a husky breath, trying to do as he was told. It was the first time he desired for something to happen. He winced as his lusus stripped, old habits die hard, but when Orphaner teased his nook a bit more, it was arousing.

"You ready little one?" Asked Dualscar as he pressed his bulge against Eridan's nook.

"Mhh…"

Older troll took that for a 'yes' and started slowly trusting. Younger one gasped and clawed at his shoulders, trembling in the mix of fear and pleasure. As Dualscar's trusts went faster, Eridan's moans grew louder.

"A-ah! Mm! M-More!" Orphaner smiled and went faster and deeper. After a few more minutes, Eridan was a gasping mess beneath his lusus. He felt heat gathering in his stomach, and it got him scared.

"Dualscar… Wwhat is happenin, I feel wweird, I- AH!" he moaned loudly in Orphaner's ear as he felt something forceful run through his body. His nook and bulge released a puddle of slick, thick substance.

"I- I'm bleeding! Help me, please!" He cried in horror, tears sliding down his cheeks and sobs breaking out in hiccups. His lusus stopped trusting. He brushed the tears of Eridan's face with his thumb.

"Shh. It's alright. You're It happens when you are feeling really good. It felt good, didn't it?" Eridan hesitated.

"Wwell yeah, but… wwhat wwas that…?"

"You don't have to worry about that, my little grub. You don't have to worry about that. Hey, could you do something for me? To make me feel good, too? Hm?"

"O-Okay." Dualscar smiled, tucking Eridan's head lower. Lad was confused about what was demanded from him but he got pretty good clue when the tip of Orphaner's bulge slid in his slightly open, panting mouth. He tried his best not to gag and closed his lips around Dualscar's member. He sucked a bit, licked and bobbed his head. It lasted, and lasted, and lasted. After half an hour, though Dualscar started pushing into his mouth deeper, and after a few trusts, he was sent over the edge, and Eridan was left with the same thick, purple liquid getting in his hair, on his face and down his throat. His lusus pushed him up, and cleaned him up with the damp towel he brought earlier.

"You did good, little one." Eridan hid his head in Dualscar's chest.

"Thanks" he murmured.

"You feeing aright?" Young sea-dweller was tired and aching, and he was still slightly afraid, but he also felt very good because his lusus was so nice and kind with him. So he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Dualscar chuckled and leaned in the bed, pulling Eridan with him and covering them both with warm blankets. For the first time that he could remember, Eridan fell asleep feeling safe.

If he only knew, he wouldn't be safe in years to come.


End file.
